The disclosure relates to a brake apparatus for performing regenerative coordination control of coordinating service brake and regenerative brake.
Generally, the regenerative coordination control has been performed to recover energy at the braking time, as regenerative energy. In the regenerative coordination control, when a driver steps a brake pedal, the regenerative brake is generated instead of the service brake. When performing the regenerative coordination control, an input piston is moved as the brake pedal is stepped. However, at this time, when the input piston is brought into contact with an output piston (which is an M/C piston provided to a master cylinder (hereinafter, referred to as M/C) and thus generates M/C pressure, braking force by the service brake is generated, so that regenerative efficiency is lowered.
In order to prevent the above, JP-2007-55588A discloses a braking apparatus for a vehicle in which a gap, which makes allowance for a stroke amount corresponding to a braking amount of the regenerative brake, is formed between the input piston and the output piston. In this case, by forming the gap between the input piston and the output piston, when performing the regenerative coordination control, the input piston does not contact the output piston until maximum regenerative brake, which can be generated, is generated, so that the regenerative efficiency can be maximized.